Day in the life of Ryo Bakura
by Ryo.Bakura.and.Yami.Bakura
Summary: Ryo's day at school


"RYO... RYO.. RYO!" A DISTANT VOICE SAID TILL IT SOUNDED LIKE IT WAS COMING FROM BESIDE ME. "W W WHO'S T TH THERE" I STUTTER. "IT IS I THE SPRIT OF YOUR MILLENNIUM RING" THE VOICE PROUDLY ANNOUNCED. IN A BLINK OF A EYE THE VOICE TOOK FORM. I COULD NOT BELIVE MY EYES IT WAS LIKE LOOKING AT A MIRROR I COULD SEE MYSELF PERFECTLY. THIS CANT BE I THOUGHT TO MYSELF OVER AND OVER. TILL THE SILENCE WAS BROKEN BY THE MIRROR LIKE IMAGE OF MYSELF. "COME CLOSER" HE SAID WITH A EVIL GRIN. I WALK TILL I WAS ONLY 2 FEET AWAY FROM HIM. I WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS I THINKING STANDING SO CLOSE IT MIGHT BE EVIL I THINK TO MYSELF. HE TOOK A STEP CLOSER TILL HE COULD REACH OUT AND TOUCH ME. HIS ARM FLEW AT ME AND STOP RIGHT BEFORE IT WOULD HAVE HIT ME. I TOLD ME TO BE A GOOD BOY AND DONT INTERFERE OF HE WOULDN'T BE AS FRIENDLY AS HE PATTED MY HEAD AND FAIED INTO DARKNESS. "WH WHER AM I!" I SCREAMED LOOKING AROUND FRANTICLY.

TILL I NOTICE I AM BACK IN MY ROOM. "WH WH WHERE DID THE OTHER ME GO" I SAID ASKED. DONT WORRY I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE. AND I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW." HE TELLS ME. "I KNOW YOU DO, YOU JUST NEVER TOLD ME WHAT IT WAS" I SAID HAPPILY. " CALL ME BAKURA OK" HE ANNOUNCED "OK BAKURA" I SMILE. "HEY RYO" HE TRAILS OFF. "WHAT IS IT" I ASK HIM. "IT'S NOTHING" HE SIGHS. "COME ON I WON'T TELL ANYONE" I TELL HIM. "IT'S NOTHING I PROMIS" HE QUICKLY SAID. I SHRUG MY SHOULDER AND CARRY ON. 5 MIN. LATER I GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL. " WHERE ARE YOU GOING" HE QUESTIONS ME. "TO SCHOOL" I RESPONDED TO EXIT THE DOOR. "DO YOU HAVE SCHOOL EVERYDAY OFF THE WEEK" HE QUESTIONS ME. "SCHOOL LAST FROM MONDAY TO FRIDAY FROM 8 TO 3PM" I TELL HIM. HE SIGHS THEN CONTINUES WHAT HE WAS DOING. I GLANCE AT THE CLOCK THEN RUN OUT THE DOOR WITH MY BAG AROUND MY SHOULDER. BAKURA FOLLOWED BEHIND ME CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT I DO DURING A NORMAL DAY. WHEN WE GET THERE I SEE HALF OF THE CLASS SURROUND YUGI'S DESK. HIM AND JOEY WHERE PLAYING DUEL MONSTERS SO I WALK OVER THERE AND WATCH THEM DUEL. "I SUMMON MY DARK MAGICIAN "YUGI ANNOUNCES. " YOU BEAT ME AGAIN" JOEY SIGHS. "WHO ARE THEY " BAKURA ASKED. "THAT'S YUGI AND HIS APPOINT WAS JOEY" I TELL HIM. HIS EYES WIDEN AS HE LOOKED AT THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE AROUND YUGI'S NECK. "HI BAKURA" TÉA SAID WAVING SLIGHTLY AT ME. "HI TÉA" I SAY WAVING AT HER. SHE TURNS AWAY AND THEN TALKS TO YUGI. I SIGH THEN TAKE MY SEAT. "HOW EXITING" BAKURA SAYS SARCASTICALLY STANDING IN FOUNT OF ME. I LOOK THE OTHER WAY TO LOOK OUT THE WINDOW. "ARE YOU MAD AT ME OR SOMETHING? DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE? WHAT IS IT?" HE REMANDED. "IM DELIGHTED YOUR HERE. IM JUST... BOARD" I TELL HIM. "YOUR TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING AREN'T YOU" HE ASKED. " NO IM NOT" I TRY TO RESPOND CALMLY EVEN KNOW THAT SOMETHING WAS TERRIBLY WRONG. HE SIGHS AND CONTINUES TO LOOK AROUND THE ROOM CURIOUSLY. RING. RING. RING. I LOOK DOWN TO SEE MY PHONE LIT UP. I ANWSER IT TO HERE A FAMILIAR VOICE. "RYO WHO IS IT" BAKURA ASKED ME. I SINGLE HIM YO HUSH BUT HE CONTINUES TO ASK WHO IS IT. "Hmmm I CAN GO WHEN I GET OUT OF SCHOOL" I SPEAK INTO THE PHONE. "OK I CAN DO THAT SEE YOU THERE" I HAPPILY MY FRIEND. "WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS IT " BAKURA DEMANDED TO KNOW. "OH IT WAS" I WAS INTERRUPTED BY THE BELL FOR FIRST PERIOD. I GET OUT MY BOOKS AND THEN START TO WATCH PEOPLE FILE THREW THE DOOR RUSHING TO THERE SEATS LIKE ROCKETS. AFTER THAT THE ROOM WENT SILENT SEVERAL MOMENTS TILL A MAN AND A WOMEN WALKED INTO THE ROOM. "GOOD MORNING STUDENTS. TODAY YOUR TEACHER IS OUT OF TOWN SO MRS. WATERS WILL BE YOUR SUB FOR THE NEXT 2-3 DAYS" THE MAN SAYS. "IS IT LIKE THIS" BAKURA ASKED LOOKING STRAIT THREW ME. I NOD AND CONTINUE LOOKING AT THE TEACHER. "AS YOU ALL KNOW I AM MRS WATERS AND I WILL BE HERE FOR THE NEXT TO WEEKS. SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME" THE GREY HAIRED TEACHER ANNOUNCED. I FLIPPED TO PAGE 397 IN MY BOOK AND BEGIN TO WORK ON MY HOMEWORK WHILE THE TEACHER GOES ON ABOUT HOW LONG SHE HAS BEEN TEACHING. THE REST OF MY CLASS WHERE PASSING NOTES ALONG STUDENT TO STUDENT, DESK TO DESK. I TAP MY DESK LIGHTLY TRYING TO FIND A ANWSER. "IT'S 27" BAKURA SAID WITHOUT ME EVEN ASKING. I DOUBLE CHECK HIS WORK AND COME OUT WITH THE SAME ANWSER. MY HOMEWORK DID NOT TAKE TO LONG SO I HAD A SMALL AMOUNT OF TIME TO DOODLE A LITTLE. I LOOK AT BAKURA WHILE TRYING TO DRAW HIM. I STARTED WITH HIS HAIR AND WORKED MY WAY DOWN. HIS HAIR WAS SPIKY AND FULL OF LIFE. I STOP DRAWING AND GLANCE AT THE CLOCK. I SMILE SLIGHTLY AND THINK TO MYSELF THANK GOODNESS CLASS IS ALMOST OVER. I PACK MY BOOK AWAY IN MY BAG AND WAIT FOR THE BELL TO RING. THE CLOCK SEEMED TO GET. SLOWER AND SLOWER TILL IT LOOKED LIKE IT WAS GOING AS SLOW AS MALAISE. "ATTENTION STUDENTS. ATTENTION STUDENTS. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT WE WILL BE HAVING A ASSEMBLY AT 11 O'CLOCK" THE BEAUTIFICATION MEMBER ANNOUNCED. THE CLASS MOANS KNOWING THAT THEY WHERE ALL GOING TO BE BOARD TO TEARS. A LOAD RING FROM CAME FROM ALL THE BELL THREW OUT THE WHOLE CLASS RUSHED OUT THE DOOR FILLING THE HALL WITH TALKING AND THE SLAMMING OF LOCKERS. I WAS STILL IN MY SEAT. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO" BAKURA ASKED. I NOD MY HEAD AND STAND UP HOLDING MY BAG IN MY HAND. I WALK UP TO THE DOOR AND PASS FROM A BARREN CLASS ROOM INTO A CLUTTERED HALL. I WALK THREW THE CLUSTERS OF PEOPLE AND TO MY NEXT CLASS. "SO WHERE IS THIS NEXT CLASS?"BAKURA QUESTIONED. I WALK THEW THE WOODEN DOORS OF MY NEXT CLASS. THERE WHERE LAB EQUIPMENT EVERYWHERE.


End file.
